Last
by khknight
Summary: It's been about a year since everyone was taken from their worlds. Everyone's sick of fighting each other and want to go home. How will their 'Masters' take it?
1. Chapter 1 BreakSmash Fast

**Khknight: Yay, a new story by me.**

**Roy: Surprisingly not a KH story too.**

**Khknight: Yep, I've been hooked on Super Smash Bros. Melee so, I decided to make one!**

**Link: ...**

**Khknight: TALK DAMMIT! -tackles Link with long sword-**

**Marth: Khknight doesn't own shit.**

**Young Link: ...**

**Khknight: YOU TOO! -grabs Young Link-**

**Last**

**Chapter 1 Break-Smash Fast**

It was another day at the Smash Mansion. Peach, Zelda, and Samus were tanning outside by the pool. Fox, Falco, Link, and Young Link were practicing their aims at the stadium. Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, and Ness were shooting each other with water guns in the pool. Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, DK, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Bowser were training in the basement with the wire frame fighters. Marth and Roy were fixing the garden with their swords outside. Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario were playing video games. A loud ring ran through the house. Everyone suddenly appeared at the huge dining table. There sat a huge breakfast buffet and everyone started stuffing their faces

"Can you pass the milk? Link?" Zelda called. Link nodded and hesitantly reached for the milk. He grabbed it and passed it to Zelda with his hand shaking. "Are you okay?" Zelda asked. Link quickly nodded his head and continued to eat his waffles. Everyone chuckled to themselves and continued eating. Young Link, who was right next to Link, tapped him on the shoulder. Link looked at him and he was making a kiss gesture. Link shoved a sausage in the tiny hole of his gesture.

Meanwhile, Marth slowly ate his food as Roy just shoved as much food as he could in his mouth. "Ya know, you're gonna choke on your food if you keep on doing that." he replied before putting a small portion of bacon in his mouth.

"AW WHUT DOU YOU KNEW?" Roy snapped. He continued to shove one of everything in his mouth. He suddenly stopped, dropped his fork, and held his neck. He coughed and DK walked over. He swung his hand in a circle and punched Roy's chest with great force. Roy flew into the wall as food came flying out. Well, you know where it landed, don't you?

Ganondorf stood up in pure anger and absorbed energy. He shot the energy at DK, who ducked at the last minute, and hit Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood up in equal anger and made his eyes glow. Ganondorf slowly floated off the ground and shook around the room. Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and Ganondorf landed on the table, with the orange juice splashing all over Samus. Samus quickly changed into her suit and shot a missile at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported and the missile headed toward Mario. Mario waved his cape and the missile appeared going the opposite way, toward Kirby. Kirby looked up from his plate and smiled happily. He swallowed the missile and a tiny boom was placed as Kirby was momentarily bloated. Kirby burped some smoke and rubbed his belly.

"Now Kirby, say excuse me." Peach replied. Kirby raised an eyebrow.

"Cuse me!" Kirby squeaked. Everyone shrugged, wiped themselves off, and ate continued to eat. Dr. Mario dragged Roy to the infirmary. On the way, he kept mumbling something about going on a diet.

There was one danish left on the table and Mario and Luigi grabbed it at the same time. Fire appeared in their eyes as they yelled "IT'S MINE!" to each other. Yoshi threw out his tongue, wrapped it around the danish, and swallowed it whole. It happily chuckled as Luigi and Mario stared angrily at it. It whimpered as they threw fireballs at him.

Also, there was one steak left on the table as Falco, Fox, Pichu, and Pikachu jumped for it. Pichu and Pikachu used their quick attack to get there as Fox and Falco dashed with their illusion techniques. They all bumped their heads with each other and sat there dizzy. Jigglypuff walked over and swallowed the steak whole. He said his name happily as he jumped back to his seat.

Bowser burned his food with his fire breath, but, unknown to him, burning the other foods as well. Captain Falcon stood up and threw his Falcon Punch, sending Bowser into the two Ice Climbers. Bobo, who was set on fire, ran around in circles. Nana blew some ice on him, accidentally blowing too hard, turning him into a human popsicle. Bowser, who also felt the ice, jumped up, hid in his gigantic shell, and spun, knocking Nana into Zelda's plate. Zelda jumped up and lit a floating fire. She let it explode in front of Mewtwo. He stood up and absorbed energy into his hands. He shot it and it hit Link and Young Link. They too jumped up and threw their boomerangs, which hit Ganondorf. He powered up his arms and hit the table. A small pitcher of syrup landed on Mr. Game & Watch's head, he jumped up, and he threw sausages around as he ran around in circles. One of the sausages landed on Kirby's head, who ran around swinging his hammer.

Pikachu and Pichu, who were hit by the hammer, took each other's hand and called thunder. The thunder bolted Falco and Fox, who then charged into flaming projectiles. They hit Luigi, whose missile technique malfunctioned once again, and flew into Mario. Mario jumped and punched Falco and Fox who once again flew, this time into Peach. Peach quickly got a golf club out and swung it against Falco and Fox. They flew again, into Yoshi, who threw eggs at them. The eggs knocked Falco and Fox into DK who swung his arm backwards and punched the two into Ness. Ness quickly began his PK Flash attack and let it explode. Falco and Fox, caused by the explosion, were headed toward Samus, who had her beam cannon charged in case. She shot the huge ball of energy at the two, sending them into Marth.

They finally hit the ground, along with Marth, who jumped up and swung his sword on the table in anger. All the food jumped into the air and every single one landed on Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff pulled out a mic after jumping out of the food and began to sing. Instantly, everyone who was arguing had fallen asleep, even Jigglypuff himself. Roy, bandaged, and Dr. Mario returned to the dining room.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Dr. Mario asked. Roy looked around and pulled some of the dishes off.

"Hey! There's some bacon left! And some biscuits!" Roy replied as he pulled them out. Dr. Mario rushed over.

"Ooh! Let me have the biscuits!" Dr. Mario begged. Roy handed him the basket of biscuits as he walked outside with the huge plate of bacon.

**Later**

Everyone appeared at the replica of the Pokemon Stadium. Kirby and Pikachu sat at the arena. Everyone else sat at the bleachers Everyone, except Roy and Dr. Mario, were exhausted. A deep voice called out of nowhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" the voice boomed. Pikachu barely squeaked out its name. Kirby just sat there. "Okay. READY? GO!" the voice boomed. They sat there. Eventually, the layed on their backs and yelled. "NO CONTEST!" the voice boomed.

Everyone appeared at the mansion once again. They sat near the pool.

"Man, that guy makes us fight, even if we are exhausted." Zelda, as Sheik, complained. Roy poked his head out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this stuff." Roy agreed. Marth walked over.

"I say we devise a plan to escape from this game." Marth requested. Bowser ran over to them.

"Let's just go and beat his ass!" Bowser roared. Zelda thought of something.

"Guys, we don't even know who he looks like. We don't even know his name." Zelda replied, as Zelda again. Peach walked out of the jacuzzi in her bathing suit and joined the conversation.

"Let's just play along for now, until we know what our target is." Peach requested. They nodded and went on with their business. Mario, Luigi, and Peach sat in the jacuzzi. Bowser, DK, Ganondorf, and Captain Falcon were barbequeing food, Yoshi, Roy, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, and Young Link played in the pool. Zelda, Link, Marth, and Samus were tanning. Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Pichu, Fox, Falco, and Mr. Game & Watch played basketball. Mewtwo sat at an umbrella table, manipulating spoons with his mind. I'm saying they're hopeless.

**Khknight: How was that?**

**Mewtwo: -teleports out of nowhere and performs Psychic-**

**Khknight: Hey! Hey! Wait, hey! I'm a bird! I'm a blue and white bird!**

**Link: -walks over and swings sword over Khknight-**

**Khknight: -falls- OW! So that's how he does that stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2 Roy Recon

**Khknight: Woooh! Only about 5 days!**

**Roy: 5 days till what?**

**Khknight: I'm going to Asia. How many times do I have to say that?**

**Roy: A couple more and it's gonna be fine.**

**Khknight: Link, if you will. Hehehe.**

**Link: -sign language- Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit.**

**Khknight: -twitch twitch- WHY WON'T YOU TALK? -starts crying-**

**Last**

**Chapter 2 Roy Recon**

Roy got up and yawned. He looked at the clock. It read 1:20. He jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice water. He was about to go up the stairs when he noticed a large shadow down a hallway. He ran upstairs and put on his armor. He grabbed his sword by the door and tiptoed down the stairs. He went down the hallway he saw the shadow and walked against the wall. He found himself at a dead end.

"Dead end, huh? I guess that's it." he replied. He was about walk back to his room when he slipped on the carpet. He caught a statue's head which slid down, causing a staircase to reveal itself. Roy shrugged and walked down it. He found himself in a futuristic dungeon with millions of cages. "Whoa, wonder who all of these are for." he asked himself quietly. He saw a shadow coming and jumped behind a pillar. He waited for it to pass and followed it. He saw it go into a room with another shadow. He walked against the wall and peeked into the room. His eyes grew huge. There were two floating white gloves there.

"Everything is going to plan." One of them said. The other glove shook hands with it.

"Yes, brother. Once we get them against each other..." Roy scared a rat that squeaked like a megaphone.

"What was that?" one of them asked. Roy paniced. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and up the stairs into his room. He jumped into Oed and pulled the covers over him. He heard the door open.

"Well, everyone's in their rooms. I guess it was just rats fighting again." One of the gloves replied.

"I told you to set the traps!" The other snapped. The door closed and Roy sat up. He was shaking.

"I've got to tell the others." Roy said quietly.

**The Following Morning**

Everyone was at the table for breakfast. This time, none of them were fighting. Roy stood up and slammed the table.

"Everyone! I got news!" Roy exclaimed. Everyone continued eating,.

"If it's about your drawers, they're in your closet." Marth replied. Everyone laughed at Roy. Roy shook his head.

"No! It's not that! Well, I was going to ask that anyway but, that's not the point! I found out who's controling us!" Roy exclaimed. Everyone dropped their food.

"WHO IS IT!" They yelled at him.

"They're two floating white gloves! Huge ones! About twice the size of Captain Falcon!" he answered. Everyone groaned.

"C'mon Roy, did you really find out who they are?" Peach asked. Roy was getting angry. He slammed the table again.

"I'm telling the truth! They're really white gloves!" he snapped.

"Sure, like the pancake yeti in the pool." Mewtwo replied. Everyone chuckled.

"I'll show you! After breakfast, I'll show you where I found out who brought us here! You'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!" Roy snapped. He stomped off to the living room. Everyone continued eating.

"He needs therapy." Luigi said to Mario. Mario smiled and nodded. They finished eating and met Roy in the living room.

"Follow me." he replied. He lead them to the hallway he went down the previous night and to the dead end. "Observe." Roy pushed down on the statue's head. It didn't slid. "C'MON! C'MON!" he replied as he struggled. Everyone began to leave. "It worked last night!" he yelled to them. He sighed and walked back to the living room. "I guess I did dream it." he told himself. He turned on the TV and switched it to cartoons.

Meanwhile, a trapdoor opened in the ceiling of the hallway Roy went down. Two floating white gloves came through. They tapped on the wall and a switch appeared. They activated it and slid down a statue's head. The hallway appeared and they floated down.

**Khknight: Another chapter done!**

**Marth: Woopdeedoo.**

**Khknight: -twitch twitch- BITCH! -tackles him-**

**Link: -sign language- I fight winner.**

**Khknight: -grabs him- TALK DAMMIT! -pulls him into fight-**


End file.
